


Peeping Blonde

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fetishes, girls underwear, nagisa is a perv, peeping tom basically, underwear fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Nagisa has an underwear fetish(who are we kidding he has a Rei fetish) and he decides he wants to see Rei in his underwear. And then he proceeds to steal it. I mean, he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Blonde

Nagisa Hazuki has been in love with his neighbor ever since 2nd grade. It took him several years to work it out, but he didn't mind admitting to it.  
To himself, anyways.  
To anyone-pretty much everyone except Rei himself-it was clearly evident how he was head over heels for the boy.  
It wasn't until last year, however, that Nagisa began admitting to, himself only, that he has an underwear fetish.   
Being in his second year of high school, he doesn't mind the fact that he has it.   
But now, standing at his neighbor's window and looking inside, he isn't so sure he doesn't mind it anymore.  
Nagisa gulps audibly as he peers inside Rei's house-and more specifically, his room. His pupils have grown wide for a reason, and one reason only.  
Rei wears girls underwear.   
His habit had started off as being in his room and catching a glimpse of Rei undressing in his room. For someone so smart, you'd think he'd remember to pull his curtains shut before undressing.  
Nagisa had admired his toned body, nearly close to obsessed with his long legs and lean muscles. He had a deep desire to be able to be the one taking those underwear off of the taller boy. But surely he'd never get the chance.  
He was content with watching for now.  
But he could only resist for so long.   
Nearly two months after his first peeping incident, after staring in through the older boy's window for days on end, he finally decided he wanted something more. Wanted, isn't the right word. More along the lines of needed, or desired.  
So one night, when Rei had invited him over for their regular Friday Movie Night, he knew that this was his chance. Rei had fallen asleep on the couch next to him. It was now or never.  
He slowly stood from the couch, watching Rei's face to check for any signs of him waking up. He didn't notice anything as he slowly backed up down the hall to Rei's bedroom door.  
The door was slightly ajar, the lights on. He pushed the door open quickly, shutting it behind him. He gulped, leaning back against the door for a moment and sighing.  
Right, focus. You just need one thing, and then you need to get out.   
Nagisa rushed over to his dresser, pulling open the top drawer to reveal exactly what he needed-what he desired.  
He bit his lip as he picked up the pair he had seen Rei wearing the first time he peered in through his window.   
Never before had Nagisa seen, or held, anything more perfect.   
They were a light shade of purple, almost the color of lilacs. They were especially wonderful because of the tiny butterflies printed along them.   
He hadn't noticed his hands shaking. He hadn't noticed the way his legs trembled slightly.   
No, he told himself, you have to wait.  
What he truly hadn't noticed, however, was the fact the door was cracked open slightly, the owner of said underwear standing there, mouth agape.   
Rei cleared his throat, causing Nagisa to jump, "Um...Nagisa? What...what are you doing?"  
Now his legs were shaking for an entirely different reason, "I...I, uhm..."  
Rei stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him with his face flaming red.  
Oh my god, he's gonna actually kill me. I always knew he would snap, but shit...  
The taller of the two swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding towards the underwear still clutched in the blondes hands, "You...why did you...uhm...why do you have those?"  
He bit his lip as he thought of a response to that. He couldn't think of a believable lie, so he decided to tell Rei the truth, "I um...I saw you wearing them one day, through the window-you left your curtains open. And I...started watching you through the window, sometimes," he could feel his heart pounding as he spoke softly.  
"I've been doing that for a couple months now-watching you through the window, I mean. I just...really like the way they look on you. They make Rei-chan look beautiful," Nagisa shrugged.  
Rei took a single stride, standing-nearly towering-in front of Nagisa. He cleared his throat, "I appreciate that, Nagisa-kun. But...I believe it would have been polite..." Nagisa gulped for what seemed like the thousandth time that night-he was about to get the lashing of a lifetime, "It would have been more considerate if you had just asked."  
"I'm sorry Rei-kun! I'm so sorry. I promise I'll stop watchi-wait...what?"  
"You could have asked, Nagisa," Rei leaned down, his face inches from the blonde's own.   
"I...excuse me?"  
"I don't want to repeat myself," his face became even more red than before, which seemed almost impossible.  
"You mean...I could have asked to see you wearing them...and nothing else?" His eyes were wide as he stared back into Rei's own violet ones.  
"You still can if you want to," he muttered.  
Nagisa shivered, finally dropping the underwear to instead grab Rei's shirt and pull him into a kiss.   
The blonde wanted it to last forever, but he had other things he wanted-needed-even more.  
He still held tightly to the taller boy's shirt as he pulled away, "Rei-chan...can I...um...see you...wearing this pair?" He finally dropped his hands, bending down to pick up the pair he had dropped just moments ago.   
Rei nodded, his face red as he grabbed the pair from Nagisa quickly and rushed to his bathroom.  
For a moment, he had time to think.  
He paced the room as he tried to collect his thoughts.  
Holy fuck. Did that actually just happen? Oh my god, I really hope he doesn't regret this...he probably will.   
Will he hate me? Is he doing this as a joke or because he wants me to leave him alone forever now?  
What is taking him so long?  
Several minutes had passed, and Nagisa was starting to worry Rei had passed out from embarrassment or simply just climbed out the window.   
That's when the door opened.   
That's when Nagisa saw, for the very first time, the most beautiful thing in the entire world.  
Rei rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the floor, "I...uhm...N-Nagisa?"  
The blonde was biting his lip, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, "I...I...Rei...you look...amazing," he breathed out. "Can I..."  
The taller boy shifted from foot to foot, turning around and starting for the bathroom, "I'm gonna change..."  
"Rei, wait," he grabbed his wrist, hands trembling from the warmth that radiated off the boy's skin. "Can I...I want to touch you..." He mumbled.  
If Rei had been standing farther away, he might not have heard him. But with the close proximity-he could feel Nagisa's breath on his bare skin-he had picked up the soft words muttered by the blonde.  
"I..." He turned back around to face him, straightening his posture and pushing his glasses back up his nose, "I suppose that's alright."  
"You mean it? I can really..." Nagisa trailed off.  
"Yes. In fact, I would...very much like if you did..."  
His eyes widened, hands slowly making their way to Rei's waist. He could feel the taller boy trembling beneath his fingertips.  
He's as nervous as I am.  
"Why did you...pick these pair?" Rei whispered, even though there was no need to- his parents were away on a business trip, leaving them completely alone.  
"I like the way they look compared to your skin. You're so tan, and they look so vibrant on you. Besides, they were the first ones I got to see up close..."   
Rei blushed, avoiding Nagisa's eyes as he spoke, "Let me...can you look at me, at least? So I know...you won't regret this?"  
He nodded, lifting his head to stare into Nagisa's eyes.   
He let his fingers slip beneath the waistband, locking eyes with Rei.  
"Tell me...if you ever want me to stop."  
He shivered, nodding his head slowly as felt the barely-there touch of Nagisa's fingertips against his member. He let his eyes fall shut as those tiny fingers wrapped around it hesitantly.  
"N-Nagisa..." Rei bit his lip, talking barely above a whisper.  
And as fast as his hand was there, it was gone.  
"I'm sorry, Rei-chan! I knew you wouldn't really want to go through with this," he started backing away, the back of his legs hitting the bed unexpectedly.  
Rei didn't waste any time pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. He grabbed Nagisa's hand, guiding it to his already hard erection, "Please...don't stop."  
The blonde stared up at him with wide eyes, watching the taller boys face intently as he continued to stroke him.   
"S-stop...staring..." Rei muttered.  
"I can't help it. I like watching you come undone," he smirked up at him, eyes glinting with the same look he'd give Rei whenever he bought him candy. All his hesitation, embarrassment, and nervousness suddenly vanished.   
"W-well, I think it's quite r-nng," he was cut off as Nagisa ravaged his neck with kisses and bites, both his hands moving to grope the taller boy's ass.  
"N-not there, p-please," he whined as the blonde latched onto one nipple, rolling so Nagisa was on top of him now.   
He pulled away, looking up at him, "Are you sure about that?"  
One hand came up to roll the other between his fingers as he locked eyes with Rei.  
"I-I-I...n-n-no. It...-uhm...it's very pleasureable, Nagisa-kun," his face was a bright red as he spoke barely above a whisper.  
"Rei-chan is so formal," he giggled, placing small kisses and bites along Rei's collarbone as his mind formed an idea.  
"Would you be ok...if...I-uhm..." His face was flushed red just as much as Rei's was, "Can I...try something?"  
Rei bit his lip, his mind flooded with thousands of possibilities, and he nodded, "I suppose that wo-holy fuck."  
Nagisa had pulled off his underwear, throwing them on the floor and silently making a reminder to himself to grab those later. He now had his lips wrapped around Rei's cock and was looking up at him with lust filled eyes.   
The taller boy ran his hands through the blonde's curls hesitantly, and he felt hands grip his own.  
He wants me to...oh...  
Nagisa pulled away for a moment, "Do whatever you want, Rei-chan. I just want to see you moaning and writhing beneath me," he giggled as the taller boy flushed furiously, before he grabbed Nagisa's hair, and pulled him back onto his member.  
The blonde swore that within minutes-although Rei would deny so later-he was squirming beneath him, muttering his name as he relished in the ecstasy that was Nagisa Hazuki's mouth.  
He giggled, pulling away again before looking into Rei's eyes with a ferocity that could turn on anyone-no matter their sexuality, "I want you to fuck my mouth, Rei."  
And that did it. The utterance of just his name-no formalities-finally made him snap. He yanked the blonde's mouth back onto his leaking member, not hesitating to do as Nagisa had asked.  
It was only about a minute later that Rei finally came.  
His face was still as red as before as the blonde pulled off and lay on top of him. He nearly forgot how much Nagisa had been turned on by this until he felt his erection against his thigh.  
"Nagisa-"  
"It's ok, Rei-chan. I'll be fine."  
"But you-do you want me to-"  
The blonde looked up at him, a small, bubbly smile on his face, "You're tired. You should sleep."  
"Nagisa, I want you to...I want to make you feel good, too."  
His smile faded, replaced with a light blush that made his eyes look absolutely beautiful, "You don't have to-uhm-"  
"But I want to," Rei sat up so Nagisa was in his lap. He gulped as he leaned his forehead against Nagisa's and took both their hardened cocks in his hand.  
The blonde was amazed that his hand could fit around both of them, but then again, his hands were nearly the size of Nagisa's face.   
He was more amazed, however, by how amazing it felt. He always thought it would feel good if someone else were doing it-specifically Rei chan-but not this good.  
Rei bit his lip as he heard Nagisa's breath hitch in his throat, "Can you...just, uhm..." He took a deep breath, "can you please tell me what you're thinking?"  
The blonde kissed him in an urgent matter for a moment, and Rei's hand tightened slightly as he finally began stroking them. He pulled away to breathe, looking into the taller boy's eyes, "I...I'm thinking this feels a lot better than just imagining it."  
"A-ah...w-what do you mean?" His voice cracked as he began to speed up his hand.  
He felt the blonde slide his hand beneath Rei's and begin to help him at a slower pace, "I imagine it's you whenever I touch myself. I...I have a lot of dreams about you, you know."  
Rei exhaled as the smaller boy gripped their lengths a bit tighter, moving his hand faster, "I...I sometimes...have dreams...about you, as well."  
Nagisa's eyes opened after having fluttered shut, "W-what? What about?"  
"Do I really have to say it?"  
"It would make me feel good, Rei," he had leaned forward to whisper in the taller boys ear.  
He gulped, letting his eyes flutter shut as he pushed Nagisa's hand away so it was just his own stroking them now, "I...I dream about you sleeping over, and me waking up to find you touching yourself. I always end up just watching..."  
The blonde closed his eyes again, making small noises as he continued to speak.  
"I usually wake up...and I've already...you know."  
Nagisa smirked, "That it? What other kinky things does Rei-chan imagine doing to me, hm?"  
Rei slowed his hand, a fierce determination in his eyes as he spoke barely above a whisper, his lips right next to Nagisa's ear, "I dream about you riding me, and me sucking you off. I dream about teasing you and fisting you. I dream about tying you up and making you beg for me."  
The blonde was panting heavily now, his lips finding their way to Rei's neck again, "Rei..."  
"Fuck, Nagisa...when you say my name like that," he muttered, his hand speeding up immediately.  
"Hnng...Rei...I-a-ahh...Rei," he chanted his name over and over, leaving small bites all over his neck in between breaths.   
"I'm gonna-"  
"Me too..."  
"N-Nagisa...I..."  
"I love you, Rei."  
And just as soon as he spoke the words, they both came undone.

 

Rei Ryugazaki didn't think he'd ever be in love. Especially with his best friend-the boy next door. But as soon as the blonde spoke the words, he couldn't help but say it back.  
"I love you, Nagisa."


End file.
